


［PWP］ 癡狂 (BEN*2/MIKE，單篇完) 蘇格蘭裙梗

by dollyeh



Category: London Has Fallen, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	［PWP］ 癡狂 (BEN*2/MIKE，單篇完) 蘇格蘭裙梗

麥克是個高大健壯的男人，所以當他感覺到有人把手放到他的屁股上的時候，一時之間他突然不知道該做何反應，而且還是在人這麽多的情況下，本來是為了避開大多數人的寒暄才躲在這個靠近角落的小暗室，誰知道這個隱蔽的小地方居然已經藏了人，當那個人從背後摸上來的時候他楞了幾秒鐘，這讓另一個人得了機會控制住他的雙手，麥克沒有想到這裡還藏著第二個人，他反應過來之後開始掙扎起來，誰知道還沒真的開始掙扎呢！身後那隻摸在他屁股上的手就往上掐住了他的喉嚨，不是很大的力氣卻讓麥克連一點力量都使不出來，他整個被擠壓到面前那個人的懷裡，仰起的頸側感覺到細微的刺痛。

「小心點，你只是需要發洩，別弄傷他。」麥克看到了說話的男人的長相，金髮碧眼相貌端正神色甚至算得上正派，但他的雙手被圈禁在那個男人的手裡壓在自己的腰後，麥克藍綠色的雙眼透露出不敢置信的神色，眼前的這個男人看起來還沒有自己來的健壯，但是他輕鬆的就壓制住麥克的反抗，「混蛋你放開…呃嗚！」麥克的胸膛整個貼在了這個金髮男人的胸前，他想要抵抗來自面前的壓制，但同樣覆在他背上另一個男人，卻扣著他的胯骨將他整個下身向後拉扯，隔著單薄的布料他感覺到了很不妙的東西，今天的晚宴是長官的慶功宴，他自然穿著正式的蘇格蘭禮服……

那就表示他的下半身除了一件標準及膝的黑白格子蘇格蘭裙之外就沒有別的東西了，隔著毛料的裙子麥克感覺被什麼堅硬的東西給頂住了臀縫中間磨蹭…「你最好不要出聲音，外面人多著呢！」面前的金髮男人笑開了那張五官端正俊美的臉，他一手扣著麥克的雙腕壓在麥克的腰後，一手捏著對方留了些許鬍渣的下顎逼他看向自己，打從這個男人一走進會場他們兩就看上了他，一個強壯健美又英俊不凡的男性人類，班傑明跟羅根從以前就分享所有的東西包括床伴在內，這個小隔間是主辦方特地留出來給艾許家兩兄弟使用的，因為他們的特殊身份與特殊待遇，但是麥克的闖入卻是始料未及。

「人多你們還…嗚啊…」麥克的腰跨被一雙手用力地往後扯，因為上身貼在前面的男人身上而向後翹起的臀部被扯得更往後翹起，他裙子底下光溜溜的屁股只隔著一層裙子，夾著某樣硬梆梆的他完全不想要知道是什麽的東西磨蹭頂撞著，他引以為傲的體格與力量在這裡完全無用武之地，他就連被反剪到身後的兩隻手都抽不出來，更別妄想抵抗抓著他跨部往後扯的那雙手，「本來我是想先用手幫羅根解決一下的，誰知道你就這麽闖進來，到嘴的肉沒理由吐掉啊！」用著如此端正溫和的臉說出這種下流話的，如果可以麥克真想張口就咬掉那張假道學的臉，但是他的下巴還落在那個人的手裡動彈不得。

「你跟他解釋那麽多做什麽，這傢伙好吃的很吶…」身後的那個人用力的程度讓麥克這種硬漢都忍不住皺起眉頭，隔著衣料的磨蹭都能感覺到那個人粗野的勃發的慾望，麥克看了眼沒關嚴的門，「把門關好…」他屈服了，身後那個人接手了對麥克的控制，班傑明輕輕地微笑了一下轉過身去將只是半掩上的門完全關好並且確認上鎖，轉過身來的時候看到那個跟自己有著同一張臉的羅根，已經忍不住把麥克抵在暗室的牆上磨蹭著對方的臀部，整個房間裡充滿了野獸發情初期的味道，班傑明知道羅根早就已經忍到了極限，沒有在他轉身去關門的時候就把獵物拆吃入腹，只是因為尊重班傑明向來是發號施令的那個。

那個男人一走進會場羅根就知道大事不妙，那個男人渾身上下都散發著誘人的氣息，即使是走在這麽一大票人之間，也無法被人忽略的讓人慾望勃發，抵抗力向來不如哥哥的羅根第一時間就向班傑明求助，他本來就接近的發情期，在那個穿著黑色西裝上衣黑白格子裙的男人靠近的時候，意外的被刺激了，比一般人類還要靈敏的嗅覺，早在羅根向他求助之前就發現了事情的嚴重性，他禮貌的向主辦宴會的人道了歉，然後扶著看起來像喝醉的羅根避到會場最偏僻角落的小暗室裡休息，他才剛拉下羅根的褲子拉鍊，掏出那根因為勃起而尺吋驚人的陰莖，那個肇事者就闖了進來。

隔著質料上好的裙子磨蹭著對方的臀部，羅根深深覺得自己活像是在猥褻什麽淑女的大野狼，好吧！他的確是狼沒錯，但他頂著的可不是什麽綿軟香滑的女孩子，這是個看起來比他還高大些的男人，經過鍛鍊的肌肉頂在他的身上，彷彿帶著刺的雄性荷爾蒙直往他鼻腔竄，激起了他體內身為狼的追求刺激與征服的血性，閃著金屬光澤的獸瞳與關門回來的班傑明對看了一眼，他用力一推那個男人就踉蹌著撲進了班傑明的懷裡，發情初期還用不著變身，但是他不會只顧著自己享受就好，班傑明跟他是同卵雙生的兄弟，他們不管做什麽都是一起，當然現在這個情況也一樣。

「我們會好好的享用你的。」羅根整個人貼到麥克背上的時候貼在他耳邊輕描淡寫的說著，麥克掙扎了起來，但很快他的掙扎就被無視了，班傑明摟著他向後靠坐到沙發上，為了平衡還有不要直接摔在這個金髮男人的身上，麥克的兩腿習慣性地張開跨在班傑明的腰部兩側，這下可好，他的屁股就這麽結實的坐在了對方的下身之上，剛想撐起自己的上身就被來自後方的力量給壓回去趴好，麥克瞪著面前帶著討好笑容的金髮男人，他想起來這個好看的男人是誰了，「你是艾許家的人？」他當然能認得出來，金髮碧眼的雙生子其中一人，掌握了整個美國命脈的真正幕後黑手家族的繼承人之一。

「我們，是艾許家的雙生子。」羅根聽到麥克的話便探過頭來，那兩張一個模子印出來的臉讓麥克愣了好大一下，一口氣遇到兩個艾許家的繼承人，麥克都不知道自己算是好運還是歹運了，接著他的屁股就遭到了蹂躪，讓他差點失聲尖叫了起來，他連忙摀住自己的嘴惡狠狠地瞪著眼前笑的溫和的男人，「抱歉，時間有點緊迫…」得在宴會結束前解決羅根的”突發狀況”，始終用微笑面對的班傑明拉開了麥克掩嘴的手並湊上自己的嘴，同樣白淨修長的另一手則帶著佔有慾的掐上了對方的後頸，逼迫麥克不得不聽從他的安排，身後的另一個艾許則是把手從裙子下方沿著麥克汗溼的皮膚往上撫摸。

麥克的蘇格蘭裙底下真的什麼也沒有，他的嘴巴被一個艾許佔據了，分散了注意力的結果就是等他察覺不對的時候，他的屁股被另一個艾許的嘴巴佔據了，那雙手將他已經沒有抵抗作用的臀肉向左右拉得更開，一個又濕又軟的東西從他的卵囊之後向上舔去，一陣觸電般的酥麻感讓麥克軟了腰，從鼻息間吐出微弱的呻吟，他的小腹繃緊腰肢下陷，那個濕軟的東西還在不停的在入口處逗弄繞圈，麥克不再抗拒吻著他的那個人，他甚至主動的張開嘴讓班傑明的舌頭伸進來，這個舉動讓班傑明本來平靜溫和的雙眼陰沉了幾分，捏在麥克後頸的手指又用上了幾分力，但麥克只是眨著濕潤的藍綠色眼睛，沒有抵抗他。

「你在想什麽？」羅根伸手抓住班傑明按在那個男人後頸上的手，相同的眼睛不能理解同胞兄弟突然失控的氣息，「沒什麽，你動作快點。」鬆開了麥克的嘴班傑明那雙原本平靜的藍灰色眼眸，突然多了與羅根不相上下的獸性甚至有過之而無不及，一種大事不妙的預感壟罩了羅根的心頭，但很快被交配的慾望給掩蓋過去，他看著被壓制在班傑明身上乖順的不可思議的男人，原本就被刺激的高漲的慾望更加的勃發，他再度低下臉用舌頭好好的滋潤那個看起來已經被他舔濕的小洞，順著唾液的滋潤羅根一口氣將兩根手指插進去，麥克沒經受過這個整個人都緊繃了起來，他糾結著眉心看向了眼前的這個艾許。

「把身體抬起來一點，乖。」班傑明的聲音柔軟的就像絲綢，帶著不可抗的力量命令著趴在他身上的男人，已經用不著限制對方的舉動，麥克整個人聽話的就像是小綿羊一樣，敞開的領口在他的動作下被扯開的更大，露出更多底下的小麥色皮膚，班傑明像是被誘惑了似的，扣在麥克後頸的手指用了點力將他拉向自己，然後張嘴對著他毫無防備的小麥色脖頸，這在狼族裡可是標準的標記所有物的動作，麥克有些緊張心臟跳得很快，他的雙手搭在班傑明肩上卻沒有任何想要抵抗的舉動，他能感覺到銳利的尖牙刮擦在頸側的動脈上，一陣電流通過全身的酥麻感，他感受到了來自眼前這個艾許的強大。

羅根無法再分神去制止班傑明標記獵物的舉動，他抽出手指改用手掌抓著男人兩瓣豐盈的臀肉揉搓著並向左右拉開，麥克拼命壓抑住自己字面意義上的尖叫聲，咬住他脖子的那個艾許一手摟著他，另一手則從他光裸的結實大腿外側往上滑到內側，帶著火熱的力道摸過他的腹溝，抓住了他垂在兩腿間的陰莖，順著背後那個艾許再度舔上他後穴的速度帶上了力量的揉搓著，很快的羅根再度用上了那些白淨修長的手指，他一口氣就插入了三根指頭的舉動讓麥克難受的低叫著，但礙於脖子根上咬著動脈的牙跟在性器上搓揉的手，麥克只是難受的把腰陷了下去，羅根的發情慾望被撐到最高點，他很快地便抽出了手指。

「抱歉，你等下要忍一忍了。」羅根的警告還沒結束，麥克就驚訝的感受到還沒完全合起的肛口上頂著一根粗大的東西磨蹭著並試圖往他的裡面擠進來，雖然早就有心裡準備可是他的屁股可沒受過這種罪，被撕裂了什麼的疼痛還是讓他難過的掙扎了起來，但是他的掙扎在這兩兄弟的面前根本不堪一擊，疼痛的叫喊聲更是被刺破皮膚的利牙與掩上他嘴巴的手給堵回了嗓子裡，只能發出低啞的嗚咽聲，羅根那根粗大而且興奮的陰莖毫無阻礙的滑到了最底部，他抓著麥克的腰胯把人用力地往自己拉，粗大的頭部狠狠的頂開了柔軟高熱的腸道深處，即使身體練的再強壯肌肉再粗大，也抵不過柔軟的內部被撐開時的疼痛。

鮮血順著小麥色的脖頸根部匯集在鎖骨附近，然後在往下被掩沒在黑色的襯衫下，幸好他今天穿的是深黑色的襯衫跟短版改良式燕尾服外套，兩條腿上還穿著及膝的黑色長棉襪，羅根看著被自己的陰莖塞的滿滿當當的肛口，突然間汁水豐沛起來的狀況，原本只有口水做潤滑還有點乾澀的腸道突然的濕潤了起來，他嘗試著抽出一半的肉莖在撞回去，刮擦到前列腺的時候引起男人強烈的痙攣，那個緊緊咬住他的地方像是要把他給吞下去一樣的蠕動著，被羅根的陰莖給擠出來不知道從哪冒出來的少量透明液體，很好潤滑了他進出的動作，於是羅根不再有所保留，他握緊了麥克的腰胯大力的抽插起來。

「嗚嗯...嗯嗯...」整個下腹部都痠軟的不像自己的一樣，麥克被允許用手臂環住班傑明的肩頸，他整個腰肢痠軟的連鍛鍊精實的大腿都快要支撐不住自己，脖子上的那個洞被很好的照料了，帶著甜蜜氣息的新鮮血液很快就不再流下來，這是一個暫時的標記，保證這個獵物在短時間之內都不能離開艾許家的雙子太遠，靈敏的察覺到這個房間的門鎖被轉動，一股地域被侵犯的強烈的不悅感從心底湧現，但下一瞬很好的被安撫下來，懷裡的男人把汗濕的臉貼在班傑明的頸邊軟綿綿的磨蹭著他那裡同樣濕潤的皮膚，這在狼族裡被視為是友好而且臣服的信號，班傑明瞇起帶上了屬於獸性的金屬色藍瞳。

「我們得加快速度了，估計再一個半小時宴會就要結束，我可不能真的待到那個時間還不出現。」班傑明伸手把軟軟貼在自己身上的男人往後推進羅根的懷抱裡，羅根張開手臂環抱住麥克高溫而且衣衫凌亂的上身，一手圈住對方肌肉結實的腰腹，另一手則往上捂住那張喘著氣並微微洩出呻吟的嘴，他把半張臉都埋在麥克黑色西裝的肩上，這個姿勢換羅根向後仰躺到算是寬大的沙發上，粗實的肉莖因為麥克的重量深深戳進了腸道深處，麥克顫抖著接受這一切，他眨了眨被水光浸染的藍綠色眼眸，跟身下的另一個艾許一樣不懂班傑明這麽做的原因，但是很快的羅根就看懂了班傑明眼底隱誨閃著的獸性。

「你最好咬緊牙關，等下可不會太好過...」憑著還沒有被發情期淹沒的人性，羅根的嘴唇貼在麥克的耳邊這麽提醒到，就在剛才班傑明還給了這個穿裙子的大個子一個臨時的標記，這可不只是暫時發洩這麽簡單，他看出了班傑明想要標記這個大個子的念頭，當然班傑明想要的也就是他想要的，他抽動著嵌在這個男人腸道裡的肉莖，只見班傑明雙手將男人的兩條大腿向左右拉開，掀起了還遮掩在兩腿之間的格子裙，底下那根屬於麥克照身高比例來的粗壯生殖器證明晃晃的翹在眼前，班傑明拉下了自己的褲子拉鍊，將自己已經難耐到發燙的莖身貼上麥克的，兩條粗細差不多的肉刃相互摩擦著，上面的汁水興奮的流淌下來。

「讓點位置給我。」班傑明下達了命令，原本羅根體內為了交配而產生的領地佔有意識，在強勢的班傑明面前變成乖順的服從，他聽話的把塞滿麥克腸道的陰莖抽出來僅剩頭部還含在裡面，班傑明一手扶著自己的肉莖頂住那個狹窄的看似連一根手指都擠不進去的肛口，另一手則用力的撐開男人豐滿的臀肉入口，無視麥克眼裡被搖碎的水光，前後兩個艾許以一種無法抵抗的力道跟角度同時的把陰莖刺入了男人緊縮狹小的甬道內，要不是嘴上還壓著一隻手掌，只怕麥克是真的會慘叫出聲，他的兩條腿已經沒有闔起來的力氣了，他的雙手也只能用來抓住班傑明垂在他胸前的西裝外套領口。

麥克班寧整個人都被徹底地打開了，字面意義上的徹底，喊不出來的聲音被手掌壓制在喉嚨裡，從來沒有人碰過的地方一口氣塞進了兩根頗有分量的陰莖，他的反應不是把這兩個侵犯他的傢伙狠揍一頓，而是想辦法讓自己能更好的接納這兩頭野獸般的男人，腹部深處的滿脹感擠壓在他的前列腺上，麥克下意識的收縮著腸道的肌肉擠壓著將他撐開的兩根肉莖，最下方的羅根受不了這種輾壓式的快感，他在班傑明幾下凶狠的抽插之後顫抖著射出了發情期的第一波精液，班傑明則是在羅根散發的氣味刺激之下，也紅著眼抵到了深處射出精液，兩股熱燙的精液讓麥克虛軟的顫抖著達到了高潮。

「真是抱歉，舍弟醉的有點誇張，我只能讓司機先把他送回去了，不過，基本上有什麽事可以直接找我談，我跟舍弟的說話權是一樣的。」班傑明依然是衣冠楚楚的那個艾許家的年輕掌權者，在老頭子辭世之後不管做什麼決策都是這對年輕的雙生子說了算，而雙生子之中又以叫做班傑明的這個為馬首是瞻，雖然在所有人的眼裡這兩兄弟根本一個模子印出來似的，但他們的確有著不同的個性，也不同程度的難以討好與捉摸，「當然當然，就是關於那個合作案的可能性......」即使年紀是艾許兄弟的兩倍超過，也不得不拿出最好的誠意來打動眼前這個據說是更為難搞的雙生子哥哥。

「合作案本我跟舍弟還有開發團隊研究過，可能性不是沒有，只是必須要花上我們幾乎是兩倍的財力跟心力才有可能達到你的要求。」班傑明之所以是兩個之中難搞的那個，是因為他相貌端正俊美的臉蛋與其過於誠懇的表情，但實際上要他點頭根本是難上加難的事，通常都會陷入割地賠款的地獄，但是他今天心情異常的好，「不過，有個忙你倒是能夠幫得上...」他笑彎了那雙看起來誠懇又正直的藍色雙眼，當一個艾許家的人想要什麼東西的時候，就會不擇手段的把它奪取過來，當那樣東西值得他為此做出犧牲他就會這麽做，當然，能讓他跟最親愛的弟弟都認可的想要的東西，現在就躺在艾許家的私人轎車裡。

\-----單篇完結------


End file.
